A One Time Situation, NatsuXGray
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: When Natsu and Gray are fighting hand to hand, no magic, it'll finally decide who's better. When an accident happens, will it lead to something more? !WARNING!Contains Yaoi!


**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and my first yaoi.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but man, I wish I owned Leon and Gray! They are SEXY! (I have a thing for bad guys, even though Leon ended up good in the end.)**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy had just gotten back from a job. Natsu was so tired, he rested his head on one of the tables and fell asleep. Suddenly, something cold went down his back.<p>

Natsu jumped up. Gray started laughing.

"You think that's funny?," Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, I do," he kept laughing," You've got a problem with that?"

"If you don't have a problem with this!"

Natsu sent heat through the floor under Gray's feet.

"HOT!," Gray shouted," What'd you do that for?"

"What'd you put ice down my back for?," Natsu demanded.

"If your going to fight, do it somewhere else," Erza scowled," I don't feel like dealing with you two right now. Why don't you fight outside?"

"I want to settle this fight once and for all!," Natsu said.

"I was just thinking the same thing!," Gray agreed.

The two went outside the guild. They got ready to fight. This was the fight they'd been waiting for.

"No rules," Natsu told Gray," Magic is not allowed."

"Fine with me," Gray smiled," Let's get this over with!"

Natsu went to punch Gray in the stomach. Gray dodged and his clothes came off. He was in just his underwear again.

"Would you stop stripping all the time?," Natsu went for another attack at Gray's head.

"I'll stop stripping when you stop looking for Igneel!," Gray countered Natsu with a punch to the chest.

"Never gonna happen!," Natsu sounded strained because of the blow to the chest.

"Then I won't stop stripping!," Gray's cheek was red where Natsu hit him.

Natsu went to tackle Gray as Gray went to tackle him. The two went down and-

Natsu was on top of Gray now. Their lips had touched accidentally. But something felt right about this kiss to both of them. Gray rolled Natsu underneath him and kissed him again. Natsu's mouth felt hot to him. Was that because he used fire magic? But this wasn't right.

When Gray got up, he pulled up Natsu.

"This was only a one time thing," Gray decided," We won't tell anyone either."

As Gray was walking back to the guild, Natsu pulled him back and stole another kiss.

"Natsu, what are you doing?," Gray asked, blushing red.

"I can't agree to what your asking," Natsu grinned," I know you liked it, too."

Natsu kissed Gray again. At first Gray tried to push him off, but he tripped and Natsu fell on top of him. That's when Gray gave up and kissed him back. Soon it turned into a make-out session. Gray and Natsu never separated but for a second to breathe every few minutes.

Natsu stopped kissing his lips. He moved to the neck and got lower. Gray moaned as Natsu kissed him. There was a burning sensation when the fire mage's lips touch him, but it felt good. Natsu kissed all down his chest then went back up to his neck. Gray flipped Natsu around. Natsu looked surprised.

"I want to have some fun too," he said to answer Natsu's expression.

Gray kissed Natsu on the lips, edging in his tongue. Natsu decided Gray was going too slow and forced his own tongue into Gray's mouth. Gray's mouth was cold to him, just as it was the opposite for Gray. Gray separated and started to do what Natsu did.

He made his way down Natsu's neck, leaving an icy sensation behind that felt good. Gray started to kiss his chest. Natsu winced. Gray laughed.

"That area's tender," Natsu reminded him," You hit me there earlier."

Gray played with Natsu by kissing the area roughly. Natsu groaned in pain, but it almost felt good. Gray did it again and this time the groan sounded more like pleasure than pain. Gray continued down and stopped just above Natsu's waist.

He then moved back up to the neck. Gray slightly bit Natsu's neck and Natsu moaned in response. Gray sucked on the skin and bit it again as Natsu whimpered. His icy touch felt so good. Natsu forced Gray to kiss his lips, getting his tongue deep in his mouth again.

In the guild, Lucy was pacing back and forth. What if they seriously hurt each other? They usually came in by now. She had to go check. If they were hurt, she had to help them. She opened the door and saw Natsu and Gray on the ground, making out. She screamed.

Natsu and Gray both jumped up, red as tomatoes. Lucy was also red.

"Uh...let's just pretend this never happened," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Natsu and Gray answered at the same time.

All three of them pretended to forget about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>That was actually better than I thought. Review please.<strong>


End file.
